The invention relates to a device comprising a frame composed of lengths of tubing and coupling pieces interconnecting the same, each coupling piece having a cubical body provided on each outer face with a recess with undercut engaging rims for receiving a base part of an arm connected with a tubing and having complementary engaging rims in a manner such that the arm is fixed in place at least in the direction transverse of the outer face.
Such a device is known from FR-A-2,262,217, from which the coupling piece is known particularly from FIGS. 5 to 7. In this known device the base parts of each arm can be slipped laterally into a recess of an outer face. The outer faces of each coupling piece furthermore have a recess corresponding to the section of a tubing and adapted to receive one end of a tubing. After the tubing is arranged on the arm concerned in a manner such that the end thereof snaps into the recess concerned of the coupling piece the arm with the tubing is guarded against a lateral displacement with respect to the outer face.
The disadvantage of this known device is that the edge of the cubical body has to be larger than the width of a tubing so that the bodies of the coupling pieces project beyond the planes of the tubings. In this way mounting of panels in closing fashion in and on the device is rendered very difficult.